Warm Winter
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Ini adalah torehan kisah cinta milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Walau waktu yang mereka lewati bersama sangat singkat, namun cinta yang tulus membuat mereka akan selalu bersama dalam waktu yang tak diperhitungkan. #EVENTEDUPAD, SASUNARU. RnR, please..


**_"…dini hari tadi, pelaku pembakaran yang terjadi pada senin pekan lalu (19/10) di kawasan Columbus Circle – Central Park dan menewaskan Mr. Minato beserta istri berhasil diringkus polisi. Pelaku mengaku-"_**

Ia takkan peduli dengan kesibukan New York di pagi hari. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Bahkan mentari pun tak peduli dengan kesedihannya. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di depan rumahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan ia sendiri tak sadar kapan airmatanya mengalir melewati pipi. Yang pasti dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Baju pasien dan balutan perban pada lukanya tertutup rapi di balik mantel hangat.

Dengan langkah lemah ia melewati pintu rumahnya yang sudah terpasang garis polisi. Tidak banyak di sini yang berubah, hanya langit-langit yang sedikit gosong dan lampu yang rusak –dan sebagian besar perabot hilang diambil pencuri. Namun ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, sakit di dadanya terasa semakin parah.

Dinding dan kusen terbakar. Kaca jendela yang pecah berserakan. Karpet ternoda debu dan arang. Serta sebagian besar atap rumahnya menghilang.

Dengan napas yang semakin sulit, pemuda 16 tahun itu memungut topeng White Phantom yang sebagian permukaannya rusak terbakar. Topeng yang harusnya menjadi bagian dari kostum untuk parade Halloween nanti.

Langkah lemahnya membawa Sang Pemuda terbaring pada sofa merah yang kini sudah tak layak –sebagian permukaannya terbakar dan menampakkan spons sofa yang kusam karena asap. Isak tangis terdengar jelas dari celah napasnya yang putus-putus. Ia meringkuk, berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menggenggam erat topeng Phantom sambil merintih kesakitan.

Yang terdengar di telinganya hanya suara angin musim gugur yang berhembus. Dingin dan menyedihkan.

 **.:===============:.**

 **Warm Winter**

 **Disclaimer :  
** Warm Winter by Yun Ran Livianda  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing :  
** SasuNaru  
slight ItaKyu dan SaiSaku

 **Warning :  
** Boys Love , OOC, Typo  
Alternate Universe, Character Death

 **Sub-Theme :  
** White in Waltz

 **.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhan materiil.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.:===============:.**

 **.**

 **Kau di mana, Brengsek?! Aku terlantar 2 jam hanya karena menunggumu!**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda 24 tahun yang baru tiba dari Jepang meminum kolanya dengan brutal. Dia mendengus sebal. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas karena beberapa hari ini dia memang kurang tidur. Tidak mudah baginya untuk bisa pergi ke New York, dia harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya lebih cepat hanya untuk bisa mengunjungi Sang Kakak.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang… dia terlantar di salah satu bangku Columbus Circle bersama kopernya karena Si Sialan Uchiha Itachi tak mengangkat telpon darinya. Tahu akan diabaikan seperti ini, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih untuk menginap di hotel mewah dan menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan sesuka hatinya. Ingatkan kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melakukan keinginannya, karena Sang Ibu memohon agar Sasuke mau memastikan sendiri bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di perantauan.

Dia takkan marah pada ibu tercintanya, tapi seseorang yang bernama Itachi memang sialan. Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Kepalanya sakit, serasa mau pecah.

"Apa kau baru diusir dari apartemenmu karena tidak bisa membayar uang sewa?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mendapati sosok pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, sedang menatapnya penasaran. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu sekilas. Rambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan dan mata biru. Merasa tak mengenalnya, Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan. Mungkin mengecek ponsel dan berharap Itachi membalas _e-mail_ yang tadi dikirimnya lebih baik.

Tanda berbentuk kumis kucing di pipi pemuda itu… kira-kira riasan atau apa? Eh, kenapa juga Sasuke peduli?

"Atau kau turis yang ditipu oleh agen travel?"

Sasuke masih mendiamkannya.

"Kau polos sekali sampai bisa ditipu." Karena didiamkan, pemuda itu mengambil kesimpulan sesuka dirinya. "Malam ini kau mau tidur di mana? Di sini? Bagaimana jika ketika kau tidur ada maling yang mencuri bawaanmu?"

Tuhan, kenapa manusia tak dikenal ini harus duduk di samping Sasuke? Bukankah masih banyak bangku kosong? Tidak cukup Itachi sajakah yang membuatnya naik darah?

"Aku tidur di tengah Central Park!" Jawab Sasuke asal dan sebal.

"Hmmmm…" Pemuda itu bergumam cukup panjang. "Jangan. Berbahaya. Beberapa hari lalu ada berita pembunuhan di sana. Sebagian besar organ-organ penting diambil –mungkin dijual ke pasar gelap- dan mayatnya dimakan anjing liar."

Sasuke mendelik pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Memangnya kau siapa, begitu peduli padaku?! Aku mau tidur di bawah Liberty juga apa hubungannya denganmu?!" Sasuke fokus lagi pada ponselnya, kembali mengirimi Itachi pesan berisi cacian dan umpatan.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau marah begitu? Aku Cuma tak mau kau mati dalam keputusasaan lalu gentayangan. Orang Asia juga percaya roh gentayangan, 'kan?" Sang Pemuda berkedip lugu ketika Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Ah, namaku White. Rumahku itu, di Central Park West. Dan aku hantu."

Hening.

Seketika Sasuke berhenti mengurusi ponselnya. Seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata yang menutupi telinga Sasuke hingga kebisingan Kota Yang Tak Pernah Tidur tak sampai padanya.

Sasuke melihat lurus ke depan. Dari celah air mancur yang bercahaya, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Tepat di persimpangan ada rumah tak berpenghuni. Berlantai dua, tak terurus dan terkesan mengerikan. Sebagian besar lantai dua terlihat hancur bekas kebakaran. Pagar besi berwarna hitam mulai terlihat berkarat, terlebih tak ada penerangan apapun dari sana. Hanya rumah itu yang terlihat bukan bagian dari New York yang terang dan ramai.

Sasuke akhirnya kembali menoleh ke samping. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Terlihat tulus dan baik tapi entah mengapa menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke menekan satu aplikasi dan mengarahkan ponselnya pada White.

Cklek.

Sasuke memandangi hasil potretnya. "Kau muncul," Ucapnya pelan. Dia terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan secara bersamaan.

White menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Lalu memukul pahanya sendiri dengan keras. "Astaga. Kau memotretku." Tawanya terpingkal-pingkal

Tawa White sangat keras, bahkan beberapa orang yang juga sedang menikmati malam di Columbus Circle melihat mereka. Mungkin efek kurang tidur bisa membuat dungu jangka pendek. Dan suara ponsel memecah kecanggungan yang Sasuke rasakan.

Sasuke mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. _"Hello,_ Otouto _~ Maaf, tadi aku sedang ada pekerjaan. Sekarang kau di mana?"_

"Duduk di bangku Columbus Circle." Sasuke menjawab polos. Lalu berteriak ketika ingat jika Itachi sudah menelantarkannya lebih dari dua jam. "Kau di mana?! Cepat kemari, Sialan!"

 _"Jangan kasar padaku, Sasu. Hatiku masih terbuat dari kaca. Aku bisa terluka nan- Oh!"_ Terdengar Itachi sedang berlari. Lalu panggilan telpon terputus. Baru saja Sasuke akan mengumpat, seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Sasuke, Kau suDAH BESAR! _MY DEAR OTOUTO~_ " Pelukan erat Itachi berbuah tinju di perut.

"Tapi sudah tidak manis." Itachi mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit. "Ayo, kearah sini." Itachi membawa koper Sasuke. "Kenapa, sih? Padahal dulu kau selalu teriak _Onii-chan~ Onii-chan~_ padaku-" Itachi yang berjalan duluan menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke masih di tempatnya –menoleh kesana-kemari. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Itachi. Ia sibuk mencari White. Apa pemuda tadi benar hantu? Kenapa bisa dia menghilang begitu sa-

Sasuke menemukannya. Pemuda itu baru saja memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya.

"SU~KE~ _CHAN_!" Sasuke hampir terperanjat ketika Itachi menepuk bahunya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi yang berada di atas permukaan jaket tebalnya. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Menjijikan!" Sasuke menyeringai, bermaksud mengejek pipi kiri Itachi yang baru disadarinya memerah. Terlihat seperti bekas tamparan. "Hiasan di wajahmu terlihat cocok."

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke melihat makanan di meja hampir tak tertarik. Dengan wajah yang masih kusut khas baru bangun tidur, Sasuke menggaruk dadanya yang gatal. Sasuke melirik layar ponselnya, 13.15. "Jadi ini sarapan dan makan siangku? Atau makan malamku juga?"

Itachi memakan pizza-nya dengan lahap. "Makan saja. Kau tahu dapur bukan keahlianku. Setiap hari aku makan ini dan nyatanya tidak mati penyakitan."

Sasuke melirik beberapa bungkus burger dan beberapa potong pizza di depannya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih burger. Sasuke makan sambil bersandar pada sofa, masih mengantuk. Ia melihat kearah kaca transparan besar di mana hampir seluruh Central Park dan langit kejinggaan New York terlihat. "Kau hanya makan burger dan pizza? Bukankah di bawah ada restoran dan _coffee_? Bagaimana caranya kau membeli apartemen seharga $4.500.000? Menjual satu ginjalmu, ya?" Sasuke mulai menguyah makanannya. "Oh, enak." Komentarnya cukup terkejut.

"Berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu dan mulutmu terdengar sangat busuk. Apa bekerja di perusahaan Ayah membuatmu tak puas?" Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus berhemat untuk membeli rumah, jaminan kesehatan, selera _fashion_ , dan menikahi orang yang bisa memasak untukku."

Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan. "Jadi, aku bicara tentang makanan tak sehat dan kau bicara tentang jaminan kesehatan?" Burger pertamanya sudah tandas, Sasuke mengambil satu lagi. "Aku terkejut ada orang yang mau menikah denganmu. Apa pekerjaannya?"

Itachi mendengus sebal karena Sasuke menyatakan terkejut dengan wajah datar. "Jaminan kesehatanku bukan untuk penyakit –mungkin lebih untuk kecelakaan." Sang Kakak mengelus pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum tulus –yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Sasuke. "Yah, aku masih mengusahakan soal pernikahan itu. Dia pemain baru di tempatku bekerja, umurnya masih 17 tahun. Berbakat dalam seni peran dan pandai memasak. Calon pasangan hidup yang sempurna, 'kan?"

"17 tahun?" Sasuke tertawa kecil untuk mengejek Itachi sebelum meminum kopinya.

"Tch!" Itachi semakin sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Kemana perginya adik kecilku yang manis? Sekarang kau menyebalkan, sumpah."

Sasuke mengigit burger-nya lagi. "Sudah kau buang enam tahun lalu, 'kan?" Jawabnya sarkastis.

Itachi terkekeh kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan kekanakan. "Sepertinya bekerja di perusahaan ayah sangat menyebalkan. Untunglah aku pergi dari rumah." Sasuke melempar bungkus burger tepat ke wajah kakaknya. Tapi Itachi bisa menghindar. "Sakit kepalamu sudah membaik? Kau benar-benar kurang tidur, ya?"

Sasuke mengambil kopinya dan kembali bersandar pada sofa. "Sekitar seminggu ini jam tidurku rata-rata hanya 3 jam. Terimakasih padamu yang tak pernah menghubungi rumah, sehingga ketika ibu tahu kau di sini aku harus sangat kerepotan. Sampai di sini pun sambutanmu sangat ramah."

"Maksudmu soal diterlantarkan beberapa jam dan makanan ini?" Itachi tersenyum menggoda para adiknya sendiri. "Sekarang aku menemukan sisi manismu yang baru."

Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi datar. "Dan sekarang aku sangat ingin menendang wajahmu."

"Kalau kau sudah baikan, ayo pergi." Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil jaket kulitnya, lalu melempar jaket Sasuke.

"Kemana? Hari ini kau tidak bekerja?" Sasuke menangkap jaket yang dilemparkan Itachi, hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku libur setiap Senin." Itachi membuka pintu. Tak berniat menjawab mereka akan kemana.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke pergi ke New York. Dan pertama kalinya juga dia bertemu dengan Itachi setelah enam tahun berlalu. Jadi Sasuke pikir Itachi akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang pantas untuk dikunjungi oleh turis, seperti Patung Liberty misalnya.

Bahkan ketika Itachi mengajaknya keluar masuk toko kue dan permen, Sasuke tetap menurut. Tapi…

"Kenapa kita di sini?" Sasuke menatap Itachi tak percaya. Apa yang ada di otak kakaknya sampai jauh-jauh dari Time Warner Center membawanya ke gereja di 49th Street? Memangnya punya dosa apa dia pada Sang Kakak sampai harus berdoa di sini?

"Kau ingat bekas tamparan di pipiku semalam? Sebagian besar dari ini adalah karena _itu_." Itachi tersenyum tulus sambil membawa kotak kue tart.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, terlihat berpikir. "Semalam kau kencan dengan wanita lain, dan gebetan 17 tahunmu memergoki. Dia marah, kau ditampar lalu sekarang kita di sini?" Sasuke menatap dua tas karton sedang berisi permen di tangannya. "Kau ingin memohon ampunan Tuhan dengan menyogoknya kue tart dan permen?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Itachi menatap aneh kearah Sasuke. "Untuk apa aku menyogok Tuhan?" Itachi mulai menaiki tangga memasuki area gereja.

Sasuke menyerah untuk berusaha mengerti pemikiran kakaknya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang penuh dengan pilar-pilar tinggi dan kokoh. Beberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan biarawati. Mereka akan saling menunduk dan tersenyum satu sama lain untuk menyapa. Sepertinya, Itachi sudah sering berkunjung ke gereja ini.

Sasuke melihat ke dalam aula yang mereka lewati. Di mana terlihat seorang pastor sedang berbicara dengan dua orang tamunya. Setelahnya mereka melewati pintu yang terhubungan dengan taman bagian dalam gereja. Bukan tempat yang besar namun cukup luas. Sasuke melihat beberapa pohon maple besar yang sudah mulai kemerahan disepanjang sisi jalan setapak yang mereka lewati. Bangunan yang mereka tuju masih termasuk bagian dari gereja, namun lebih terlihat seperti rumah kecil yang cukup nyaman.

Tanpa permisi Itachi membuka pintu. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Terlihat sosok pemuda yang sedang menata makanan di meja sambil menelpon, membelakangi mereka.

"…aku lupa membeli kuenya. Jadi jika kalian tak keberatan-"

Itachi meletakkan kue tart-nya di atas meja lalu mengambil ponsel Sang Pemuda. "Hallo? Tsunade- _san_? Ini Itachi. Anda tak perlu khawatir, saya sudah membawa kue. Iya."

Pemuda berambut jingga itu melotot murka pada Itachi, namun tak bicara apa-apa.

Sasuke masih berdiri di belakang mereka, menyaksikan tangan Itachi yang digigit karena sudah berani mencolek dagu pemuda jingga.

Itachi yang masih mendengarkan lawan bicaranya di telpon hampir menjerit. "Hahahaha. Baik, Tsunade- _san_. Kami akan menunggu kalian."

Sasuke mulai berpikir, mereka pasti tidak akur.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. "Tidakkah mereka terlihat menggemaskan?"

"Menggemaskan?" Sasuke menoleh, dan cukup terkejut mendapati orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah pastor yang dilihatnya di aula tadi.

Sang Pastor mengangguk. Memandang penuh perhatian pada kedua pemuda yang sekarang sibuk bertengkar. "Itachi- _kun_ cukup sabar menghadapi sikap Kyuubi. Hanya saja Kyuubi masih kekanakkan dalam hubungan mereka."

Hubungan?

Sasuke mendelik tak percaya. Apa pemuda itu adalah kekasih kakaknya yang masih 17 tahun? Sejak kapan kakak brengseknya menjadi gay?

"KENCAN SAJA SANA DENGAN KEKASIH WANITAMU! PERGI SANA!"

Sasuke mengelus wajahnya sendiri ketika rahang Itachi di pukul, Itachi terlihat kewalahan mengatasi kekasihnya sendiri. Sambil meringis perih Itachi berusaha memeluk kekasihnya, tapi malah uluh hatinya yang terpukul telak. Akibatnya Itachi tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Itachi tak bergerak.

Sang Pastor yang tetap tenang di samping Sasuke menyeletuk, "Ah, Kyuu. Pukulan itu bisa membunuh. Aku akan panggil ambulan." Dengan santai pria berambut putih itu mengambil ponselnya.

Kyuubi yang panik mendekati Itachi. "Chi… Itachi… Aku tidak memukulmu dengan keras, 'kan?" Panggilnya lirih. Itachi tak menjawab, Kyuubi semakin panik. Pemuda itu merabah wajah Itachi dengan lembut. "Itachi…" lirihnya berubah menjadi isakan.

Mendengar isakan Kyuubi, Itachi berhenti berakting dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuu. Aku baik-baik saja." Itachi menangkup wajah Kyuubi. "Maaf sudah berbohong. Maaf." Itachi mencium pipi Kyuubi lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Aku… aku-hisk-takut, bodoh!" Pemuda itu menangis sambil memeluk erat Itachi.

Sang Pastor menyandarkan sikunya di bahu Sasuke lalu menyeringai. "Mereka menggemaskan, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Suatu saat nanti, bisa saja Itachi masuk rumah sakit ketika mereka bertengkar. Mungkin jaminan kesehan yang Itachi bicarakan sore tadi adalah untuk ini.

.

"Jadi kau adik Itachi?" Kyuubi sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang wajahnya kembali terlihat garang. Pemuda jingga itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. "Dia bilang kau sangat manis. Jadi sama sekali tak terpikirkan jika kau lebih tua dariku."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menunduk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Menurutku, Sasuke- _kun_ cukup mirip dengan Itachi- _kun_." Sang Pastor berkomentar.

Itachi yang tadi mengambil camilan mengambil duduk di samping Kyuubi. "Sasuke, beliau adalah Jiraiya- _san_. Pastor di gereja ini, beliau juga berasal dari Jepang." Itachi memperkenalkan. "Dan ini…" Itachi melihat kearah Kyuubi. "Walau mulut dan perlakuannya kasar, dia orang yang sangat baik. Namanya Uchiha Kyuubi, calon kakak iparmu. Kalian yang akrab, ya? Mohon bantuannya." Itachi menunduk dan tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia ketika Kyuubi memukul kepala Itachi. "Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi. Dan aku tidak berniat menjadi kakak iparmu."

Jiraiya menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan. "Ucapan seperti itu sulit untuk dipercaya. Terlebih dari orang yang beberapa waktu lalu menangis terseduh-seduh karena takut kehilangan keka-" Kyuubi melempar bantal pada wajah Jiraiya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti keadaan." Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan kearah Kyuubi. "Kakak ipar."

Kyuubi mengeram. "Kau-"

"YAY! ADIK IMUTKU KEMBALI!" Itachi bersorak bahagia karena dukungan Sasuke. Lalu merintih karena dihajar Kyuubi.

Keributan yang dibuat Itachi dan Kyuubi membuat mereka tak sadar jika pintu kembali terbuka. "Wah, wah. Sedang berkumpul, ya?" Sasuke melihat kearah pintu. Menemukan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang mulai membuka mantel hangatnya.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali?" Jiraiya beranjak untuk menyambutnya. "Bagaimana perkembangannya, Tsunade?"

Kalian?

Sasuke melirik kearah pintu yang masih terbuka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

"Hoi, kau sedang apa?"

Mendengar suara Itachi, Sasuke berniat untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya dan Kyuubi yang sudah tenang kembali. Namun ketika berbalik, wajah seseorang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Hampir saja Sasuke menjerit karena terkejut.

"Bodoh! Kau jangan menakutinya." Tsunade memukul wajah orang itu dengan gulungan kertas.

"Ah, ternyata benar." Orang itu duduk diantara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke. "Kau orang polos semalam."

"KAU-" Sasuke menunjuk pemuda itu tak sopan. Kekesalannya semalam kembali lagi.

"Orang polos?" Itachi dan Kyuubi bertanya bersamaan.

Pemuda yang Sasuke kenali sebagai White mengangguk semangat. "Semalam kami bertemu di Columbus Circle, mungkin dia ditipu agen travel. Dia bilang mau tidur di Liberty." Pemuda itu melihat penuh minat pada Sasuke. "Jadi semalam kau benar menginap di alam terbuka?"

"Aku tidur di tempat kakakku!" Sasuke menjawab jengkel, hampir menjerit karena Itachi dan Kyuubi bahkan Jiraiya menertawakannya.

"Kakak?" White bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Itachi berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Dia adikku, Naruto. Namanya Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap heran kakaknya. "Naruto?" Lalu menatap dingin pemuda pirang. "Kau bilang namamu White?!"

"White?" Wanita pirang bernama Tsunade menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Naruto, kau-"

"Semalam aku hanya bercanda. Dia terlihat banyak pikiran dan aku mencoba untuk menghibur." Naruto berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

Semua orang terdiam dengan wajah tidak senang. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung bagi Sasuke.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Jadi di mana kuenya?" Dengan wajah ceria, dia melihat ke arah meja makan.

Ketika hendak melangkah, Kyuubi memegang tangannya. "Kau bukan White, harus berapa kali kukatakan? Kau bukan White." Kyuubi bicara dengan suara parau. "Tidak ada yang menya-"

"KYUUBI!" Naruto berteriak. Suaranya mungkin terdengar sampai luar. "Ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku sungguh tak ingin membahas ini." Naruto bicara dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Kyuubi mengalah dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Tapi dia malah terisak kecil. Itachi hanya membelai lembut kepala Kyuubi tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Hei, lilinnya belum dinyalakan." Naruto berbicara dengan ceria di depan kue ulang tahunnya.

Jiraiya bergegas mengambil korek api di atas kulkas dan menyalakan lilin. "21 tahun, ya? Kau semakin besar saja." Pastor itu bicara dengan nada lembut penuh kasih.

Kyuubi mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum maklum pada Sasuke. "Aku harus dapat potongan kue paling besar!" Pemuda jingga itu bergegas mendekati Naruto.

Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut bergabung di meja makan. Sasuke tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia hanya mengikuti ajakan Itachi.

Lagu ulang tahun dinyanyikan, Naruto meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Jiraiya adalah orang pertama yang memeluk Naruto. Dia bicara lembut dan penuh kasih. "Selamat ulang tahun. Tahun depan, ayo kita merayakannya lagi. Bersama Sasuke- _kun_ juga."

Entah sejak kapan, Kyuubi sudah menangis lagi dalam pelukan Itachi.

Naruto membalas pelukan Jiraiya. "Terimakasih."

Saat ini, Sasuke merasa telah berada di tempat yang salah.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Ketika bangun pagi ini, Sasuke hanya sendirian di apartemen Itachi. Ada selembar memo di atas meja ruang tengah.

 **Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Kyuubi dan langsung pergi bekerja. Kunci duplikat ada di nakas samping tempat tidurmu. Nikmati harimu.**

 **PS : Ada makanan di kulkas, Kyuubi yang memasak. Hangatkan sebelum makan.**

Sasuke menuju dapur dan melihat jam dinding, pukul sepuluh siang. Membuka kulkas, Sasuke hampir menangis terharu menemukan karage, telur gulung, sup misho. Lengkap dengan jus tomat. Sasuke bersumpah akan membantu Itachi meyakinkan Kyuubi untuk jadi kakak iparnya. Jadi ketika di masa depan nanti Sasuke kembali berkunjung ke New York, dia bisa makan masakan rumahan Jepang.

Hampir seminggu ini Sasuke jarang makan masakan Jepang. Bahkan ketika ulang tahun Naruto tempo hari, mereka menyuguhkan kalkun yang cukup besar.

Naruto…

Itu memang pesta yang menyenangkan. Tapi entah mengapa terkesan mengharukan. Sudah empat hari mereka tak bertemu. Kyuubi memang sesekali mampir untuk menjemput Itachi bahkan menginap disini, tapi tidak dalam keadaan yang terlihat baik. Dan beberapa hari ini Sasuke juga baru mengetahui jika Kyuubi adalah adik Naruto.

Dan Naruto sendiri? Sasuke sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengannya.

Mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu, makanan yang ada dalam kunyahan Sasuke terasa hambar.

Ketika Kyuubi menangis sebelum acara tiup lilin, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa itu adalah salahnya. Jika dia bertemu sekali lagi dengan Naruto, apa yang harus dia katakan? Meminta maaf karena sudah mengangkat topik yang hampir menghancurkan ulang tahun Naruto? Tapi bukankah Sasuke sendiri tak tahu jika topik itu bisa mengubah keadaan?

Sasuke berdiri di lift, menatap replika dirinya. Mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto menyebut dirinya sebagai hantu ketika mereka pertama bertemu? Mengapa mengetahui Naruto mengaku sebagai White membuat Kyuubi menangis?

Columbus Circle sudah penuh sesak dengan kendaraan. Bahkan Maine Monument sudah ramai meski hari ini bukan hari libur. Sasuke hari ini berniat untuk mengunjungi Liberty. Namun baru saja tangga terlewati, Sasuke melihat Naruto. Menyebrang jalan menuju bundaran Columbus.

Ada rasa menggelitik di dada Sasuke yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi pemuda pirang yang kini sudah duduk pada salah satu bangku. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat punggung Naruto membuatnya ingin mendekati pemuda itu. Namun jika mereka sudah bertemu, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

.

Suara musisi jalanan yang ada beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke terdengar samar, kalah dengan kebisingan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sasuke menopang dagunya. Tak percaya jika kini dia duduk di Maine Monument hanya untuk mengamati Naruto dari jauh. Sasuke berdecih sebal atas sikap pengecutnya yang tak berani menghampiri Naruto.

Sasuke ingin menemuinya. Tapi juga tak ingin menemuinya.

Tapi… Kalau dipikir lagi, untuk apa Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya seperti ini? Sasuke bisa menggunakan waktu berliburnya untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi melihat Naruto yang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya kearah langit terasa menenangkan.

Tunggu. KENAPA MELIHAT PEMUDA YANG BARU DIKENALNYA BISA MENENANGKAN?!

Sasuke menggaruk kepala _raven_ -nya. Canggung pada dirinya sendiri. Mulai berpikir apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?

Mungkin mencari minuman hangat bukan ide buruk. Sasuke beranjak menuju stand penjual makanan siap saji terdekat. Berniat membeli kopi atau apapun yang dijual di sana. Baru saja akan mengatakan pesanannya, seseorang di sampingnya mendahului.

"Anna, aku mau coklat panas." Sasuke menoleh, dan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Pemuda yang paling tak ingin temui hari ini. "Kalau kau punya kopi, berikan padanya."

Gadis berambut merah asli itu tersenyum pada Naruto. "Dia temanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dia datang dari Jepang dan sekarang tinggal dengan kakaknya."

"Oke." Mata hijau Anna menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Matanya mempesona." Gadis itu memberikan cup minuman pada Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda. "Boleh aku minta nomermu."

Naruto tertawa katika Sasuke mengernyit. "Jangan nakal padanya, Anna. Robert bisa saja mendengarmu." Ketika Naruto menyebut Robert, sosok laki-laki berbadan besar yang juga sedang mengurus pelanggan menyapa Naruto.

Anna memberikan cup berisi coklat panas pada Naruto. Mata gadis itu mengancam. "Awas jika kau mengaduh padanya. Aku berniat putus dengannya, dia brengsek."

"Tapi kau mencintainya." Naruto bersiul menggoda.

Anna mencoba memukul Naruto, namun gagal. "Awas kau, ya." Mata hijau Anna kembali melirik Sasuke. "Minumannya gratis, tapi lain kali kau harus ajak temanmu ini ke tempatku."

"Oke, oke." Naruto mengandeng tangan Sasuke. "Kami akan mampir." Sambil berjalan menjauh, Naruto sengaja memperlihatkan pada Anna jika ia mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke yang terkejut, memekik tertahan. Dia mengambil tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Menyelamatkanmu tentu saja." Naruto tertawa. "Kau sedang jalan-jalan?"

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Entah mengapa pipinya terasa panas. Hei, Sasuke bukan bocah labil, 'kan?

"Sepertinya akan hujan." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Terlihat mendung menggantung di langit. "Kau mau kemana? Mau ikut denganku?"

Sasuke sedikit menjaga jarak ketika sadar wajah mereka terlalu dekat. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Centra Park West. Melihat latihan waltz." Ketika Sasuke sadar, Naruto sudah menggandeng tangannya.

.

Sasuke mengamati ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Kursi-kursi ditata menempel dengan dinding, mengelilingi ruangan. Tiga orang sedang duduk memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang menari dengan gerakan pelan ditemani musik lembut di tengah ruangan.

Ketika Naruto melepas sepatunya, Sasuke juga mengikuti. Tanpa suara Naruto memasuki ruangan dan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat pintu. Sasuke tak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di sampimgnya.

Wanita berambut pink menjelaskan beberapa hal sambil terus bergerak. Dari gerakannya yang luwes, Sasuke berani menebak jika wanita itu adalah instruktur disini.

Ketika musik pengiring berhenti, tarian mereka juga selesai. Saat itu Naruto bertepuk tangan. Mengambil perhatian dari lima orang yang ada disana.

"Naruto!" Wanita berambut pink dan pria yang tadi menjadi pasangan dansanya berseru bersamaan. Wanita itu berlari memeluk Naruto. "Naruto…"dia menangis.

Pria berambut hitam yang menjadi pasangan dansa wanita itu menepuk bahunya. "Sakura, jangan memeluk Naruto seerat itu. Kau bisa saja menyakitinya."

 _Menyakitinya?_ Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerutkan dahinya. Sepenglihatannya, pelukan gadis itu tidak terlalu erat.

Menyadari tindakannya, Sakura melepas pelukan mereka. Dia mengusap airmatanya sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya terlalu senang melihatmu disini."

Naruto tertawa lebar. "Bukankah dua hari lalu kita bertemu? Kau berlebihan seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak berlebihan." Sakura mengatakannya sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat biasanya saja, dengan sedikit senyum jenaka. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Mata hijau Sakura menatap Naruto penuh perhatian.

"Yahh…" Naruto meggaruk pelipis. Terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Lalu matanya melirik Sasuke. "Ah, kenalkan. Ini teman baruku." Naruto mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Hai." Pria berambut hitam itu menyapa Sasuke. Dia tersenyum ramah. "Aku Sai. Dan ini tunanganku, Sakura."

Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya kedua orang di depannya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. "Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Uchiha? Orang Jepang, ya?" Sakura mengapit dagunya dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk. "Uchiha… sepertinya tak asing."

Sai membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau kenal dengan Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Dia kakakku." Kemudian sepasang kekasih itu memekik kaget. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah tawa Naruto.

.

Sasuke memandang hujan yang turun tanpa minat. Tiga orang yang tak dikenalkan pada Sasuke tadi sudah pamit untuk pulang. Kini hanya mereka berempat yang ada disini. Duduk melingkar di lantai dengan kopi panas dan beberapa kudapan. Tak lupa sekardus besar pizza yang masih hangat. Seenak apapun rasanya, Sasuke sudah mulai bosan dengan makanan siap saji.

"Hari ini hanya tiga orang? Akhir-akhir ini semakin sepi saja." Naruto bertanya sebelum menium kopi panasnya. "Maaf, ya? Membebankan hal seperti ini pada kalian."

"Kau bicara apa, bodoh! Kami melakukannya karena kami memang sanggup." Sakura akan memukul lagi kepala Naruto tapi dihalangi Sai. Sakura cemberut kearah Sai. "Banyak pelangan kami yang berpikir untuk bergabung. Kita hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi."

"Apa tempat ini milik Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tempat ini milik kedua orangtuaku, mereka cukup ahli dan mungkin juga terkenal. Tapi sejak mereka meninggal, aku yang menjalankannya dengan bantuan Sakura dan Sai."

"Dulunya kami belajar waltz juga di tempat ini." Sai tersenyum mengenang masa lalu. "Tapi…" Sai menatap dalam mata Sasuke. "Aku sungguh terkejut ketika kau mengaku sebagai adik Itachi." Sakura menyetujui perkataan tunangannya.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Sasuke cukup tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin hidup Itachi disini tidak terlalu baik hingga memiliki beberapa musuh, siapa tahu?

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja kami mengenalnya. Dia sudah mengejar-ngejar Kyuubi dari enam tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah itu awal Itachi pindah, 'kan? Mr. Minato sempat khawatir saat itu." Sakura tertawa mengingat masa lalu. "Tapi syukurlah sekarang mereka sudah bersama."

"Mr. Minato?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melihat Naruto. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Ayahku." Naruto menjawab dengan mulut berisi pizza. "Aku ingat ketika Itachi diancam akan dilaporkan ke polisi. Waktu itu cukup heboh. Yah, karena Kyuubi masih kecil. Jadi ayahku pikir Itachi adalah phedopil mesum." Sasuke ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kau baru pindah kesini? Apa kau tinggal dengan Itachi?" Sai juga mulai memakan pizza.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopi yang digenggamnya sedari tadi dan mengambil kacang. "Tidak. Aku hanya berkunjung. Awal November nanti aku akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Eh, kau hanya berkunjung?" Naruto menatap Sasuke cukup terkejut. "Bawaanmu cukup banyak. Jadi kupikir kau baru pindahan." Seketika Sasuke mengingat kali pertama pertemuan mereka. "Mumpung kau di sini, mengapa tidak belajar waltz? Aku janji akan menemanimu kemari setiap hari."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Di sini juga, waktu Sasuke banyak dihabiskan untuk tidur. "Sepertinya itu hal yang bagus."

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 16.10. Mereka sudah terlambat lebih dari 20 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ditelantarkan untuk kedua kalinya –yang pertama adalah saat Sasuke baru datang di New York. Tahu begini, Sasuke akan memilih ikut kakaknya untuk menjemput Naruto dan Kyuubi di gereja. Jauh lebik dari pada harus duduk sendirian di Maine Monument malam-malam begini. Memang sih terdapat banyak orang di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja tak ada satupun yang dia kenal.

Hari ini 30 Oktober. Labu Jack O'Lantern, kostum seram dan bebagai pernak pernik khas Halloween memenuhi kota. Dan mereka berempat mendapat undangan untuk merayakan pesta di tempat Sai dan Sakura. Ternyata pasangan kekasih itu mengelolah sebuah restoran bersama. Dan lokasinya cukup dekat dari sini.

Sudah sekitar dua pekan Sasuke belajar tarian waltz, dan gerakannya juga sudah tak sekaku ketika baru memulai. Langkah-langkahnya memang mudah, tapi membiasakan gerakannya itu yang sulit. Untunglah Sai dan Sakura guru yang sabar. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke sama sekali tak menyesal mengisih waktunya di sini untuk belajar menari.

Sebuah taksi kuning berhenti di depannya. Sosok Itachi keluar terlebih dulu dari samping supir lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Maaf gara-gara aku, kami jadi terlambat." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa sungkan.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendekati Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang punggung tangannya menempel pada dahi Naruto. "Kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Sedikit. Aku tertidur setelah minum obat senja tadi."

Sasuke menatap Naruto khawatir. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku janji tak akan memaksakan diri." Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke di dahinya, lalu menggenggamnya. "Entah mengapa dikhawatirkan olehmu membuatku senang."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto. Entah mengapa dia juga merasa senang mendengar pengakuian Naruto.

Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya memperhatikan keduanya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya, pemuda jingga itu tak bisa menahan perasaannya.

.

Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya sambil mengamati sekitar. Tempat yang biasanya dia kunjungi ini sekarang terlihat berbeda. Ada cukup banyak orang di dalam _coffee_. "Tadinya kupikir akan ada banyak orang yang memakai kostum."

Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Kalau ini pesta kostum sudah pasti Sakura memintamu memakai kostum juga, bukan setelan jas begini." Sasuke bergumam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Mereka berjalan bersamaan memasuki ruangan. Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung berbaur dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal. "Sakura dan Sai selalu mengadakan pesta seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Mereka mengundang banyak teman dari perkumpulan waltz yang mereka ikuti."

Sasuke bisa melihat bagian tengah restoran yang biasa penuh dengan meja dan kursi kini terlihat lenggang. "Mereka akan menari disini?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau memperhatikan. Tarian orang-orang ini sangat keren. Tapi aku tak yakin mereka mengenalku." Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk pada sofa di dekat jendela.

Dari dalam ruangan Sasuke bisa melihat jalanan Centra Park West yang masih ramai, juga pepohohan di taman kota yang sudah mulai berguguran. "Bukankah kau meneruskan tempat pelatihan waltz orang tuamu? Kenapa mereka tak mengenalmu? Menurut cerita Sai, tempat itu dulu sangat ramai."

"Meski aku yang mengambil alih tempat itu, tapi aku hanya bisa menjadi instruktur beberapa bulan saja." Naruto menatap kosong pajangan lampu labu Jack 'O di depan mereka. "Tagihan dan pemasukan sekarang ini benar-benar tidak seimbang. Mungkin aku akan merelakannya saja. Aku tak akan membebankan hal seperti ini pada Kyuubi." Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menatap kearah Sasuke. "Jangan katakan apapun tentang pembicaraan ini pada Itachi."

Tepat setelah Naruto menutup mulutnya, Itachi sudah berada di depan mereka. "Naruto, Kyuu ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang." Itachi memperlihatkan Kyuubi yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita. "Jadi kapan kau akan kembali Jepang? Aku terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menanyakannya." Itachi bertanya setelah Naruto pergi dan dia duduk di samping adiknya.

"Lusa. Aku sudah membeli tiketnya." Sasuke mengambil kudapan. "Besok ada parade, 'kan?"

"Iya, dari Spring St. Aku dan Kyuu akan ikut parade. Pastikan kau menonton kami dengan Naruto, ya?" Itachi bersandar pada sofa. "Jemput dia di gereja. Acaranya dimulai pukul 7 malam."

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang dicium oleh wanita yang tadi memeluk Kyuubi. Mereka terlihat akrab. "Apa itu kerabat mereka?"

"Mungkin sahabat ibu mereka atau apa. Kalau tidak salah dia dari Williston Park, seorang instruktur waltz yang cukup terkenal." Itachi memperhatikan jika wanita itu lebih akrab dengan Naruto dari pada dengan Kyuuni. "Aku pikir Kyuubi tidak terlalu akrab karena dia memang tidak pernah peduli tentang waltz. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memang sudah tertarik dari kecil."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Teringat cerita Sai dan Sakura tentang masa lalu kakaknya dan keluarga Naruto. Ketika kembali melihat interaksi Naruto dengan wanita berambut pirang, Sasuke penasaran akan sesuatu. "Naruto sejak kecil sudah tertarik dengan waltz, dia juga meneruskan tempat pelatihan waltz milik orangtuanya, tapi kenapa Naruto mengaku tak terlalu dikenal orang disini? Bukankah semua yang ada disini orang-orang yang aktif?"

Itachi memandang wajah adiknya lekat-lekat. "Bukankah dari ucapanmu saja kau sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan?" Sulung Uchiha itu kembali bersandar pada sofa. "Artinya, Naruto tidak aktif. Tidak seperti kedua orangtuanya."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke.

Itachi melirik Sasuke. "Umumnya di sini, ketika seorang anak sudah berusia 18 tahun maka mereka akan keluar dari rumah untuk hidup secara mandiri. Apa kau pernah bertanya kenapa Naruto masih tinggal dengan walinya di gereja?" Sasuke tak memikirkan hal ini. "Sekali lihat saja, aku tahu kalau kalian mulai saling tertarik satu sama lain –Naruto tak pernah dekat dengan orang lain seperti dengan dirimu."

Itachi tersenyum ketika Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan kearah mereka. "Kau pikirkan baik-baik tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Karena perasaan yang setengah-setengah hanya membuatmu merasa kehilangan."

Setelahnya berkata demikian,Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan suara musik yang mengalun menandakan tarian pertama malam ini akan di mulai. Sasuke tersadar dari kebingungannya ketika Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Ayo. Kau harus lihat dansa kalangan professional."

.

Sasuke mengikuti perkataan Itachi untuk menjemput Naruto di gereja. Namun ketika Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk ikut berjalan dari Spring St, pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk menunggu di 16th Street sendirian. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tak punya pilihan selain menemani Naruto.

Dengan semangat Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Itachi dan Kyuubi dari kerumunan parade. Itachi mengenakan kostum Dracula sedang Kyuubi menggunakan kostum Devil. "Mereka sangat cocok dengan kostum mereka."

"Kau benar." _Cocok juga dengan kepribadian mereka._ Sasuke tersenyum karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tak seharusnya kau menemaniku disini karena ini parade pertamamu. Tapi aku senang kau disini bersamaku." Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke. "Ayo kita ber- _photo_ dengan mereka.

Sasuke melihat tautan tangan Naruto padanya, dan mengangguk setuju.

Mungkin Naruto benar. Bisa saja Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menunggu disini sendiri, berhubung ini Village Halloween Parade pertamanya. Namun perkataan Itachi kemarin malam terus berputar dikepalanya. Tentang mengapa Naruto masih tinggal dengan walinya; mengapa Naruto tak aktif di dunia tari yang disukainya sejak kecil. Lalu pernyataan Naruto malam ini yang lebih memilih menunggu di garis _finish_. Semua itu hanya menambah rasa penasaran Sasuke tentang Naruto.

Dan Sasuke tak akan menampik pernyataan Itachi tentang dirinya yang memiliki ketertarikan padaNaruto. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Seseorang meraih pundak Naruto, mencegah mereka untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Ketika menoleh, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut ikal keputihan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Mr. Namikaze, apa anda masih mengingat saya?"

Naruto tersenyum tanpa arti. "Mr. Denver."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tautan tangan Naruto padanya menguat.

Pria empat puluh tahunan itu tersenyum. "Senang anda masih mengingat saya. Anda terlihat sehat. Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke salah satu _coffee_ saya untuk berbicara dengan suasana yang lebih nyaman."

Naruto tersenyum hanya untuk formalitas. "Maaf. Saya sedang ada urusan." Dari lagatnya, Sasuke berani menebak jika Naruto membenci pria di depan mereka.

"Dengan kekasih pria anda?" Pria itu sengaja melirik tautan tangan keduanya dengan senyum licik. "Saya pikir ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memperkenalkan saya kepada kekasih anda." Pria itu tersenyum penuh maksud pada Sasuke. "Kami bisa banyak saling mengenal, berbicara banyak hal, lalu mengambil keputusan."

"Jika anda masih ingin membeli rumah saya, akan saya tegaskan kembali. Saya tidak berniat menjualnya. Saya akan merenovasinya-"

"Merenovasi juga membutuhkan dana, Mr. Namikaze." Pria itu memotong ucapan Naruto. "Saya tahu jika saat ini anda sedang menggusahakan dananya, tapi tidakkah anda berpikir betapa sia-sianya tempat sestategis itu dibiarkan begitu saja?" mata Denver berkilat licik ketika bicara.

Sasuke memeluk pundak Naruto ketika pemuda itu hampir meledak. "Kami akan merenovasinya, Mr. Denver. Segera. Terimakasih banyak atas tawaran anda." Pria itu tak bisa membantah kalimat tegas dan berwibawa Sasuke. "Jika anda tidak keberatan, kami harus pergi."

Naruto melirik Denver terlihat kesal karena tak bisa membantah ucapan Sasuke dan membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Siapa dia? Terlihat sangat menyebalkan." Sasuke melepas pelukannya di pundak Naruto dan kembali menautkan tangan mereka.

"Kau ingat rumah kami di Columbus Circle? Dia sangat bersihkeras ingin membelinya untuk membuka cabang baru usahanya." Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Sangat bersihkeras hingga terkesan memaksa. Dan aku sangat membencinya."

"Kau berencana untuk meninggalinya setelah direnovasi?" Yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke hanya angin musim gugur yang berhembus.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kita harus berfoto bersama Itachi dan Kyuubi, 'kan?"

Perasaannya saja, atau Naruto memang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan?

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang potret Naruto bersama Jiraiya dan Sakura di aula gereja yang baru saja diterimanya. Mereka bertiga memakai kostum Santa Claus untuk Natal nanti.

 **Pastikan kau merayakan Natal disini bersama kami.**

Sasuke membaca pesan yang dikirim bersama foto.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan dengan senyum seperti itu."

Komentar Neji menyadarkan Sasuke jika dia sedang berada di kantor. "Kupikir aku terlihat semakin mempesona."

Neji memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau bertemu gadis seksi di Amerika dan jatuh cinta padanya? Pastikan kau tidak kehilangan fokus pada pekerjaanmu, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat santai."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu dia seksi atau tidak, tapi aku memang jatuh cinta padanya."Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Sasuke kembali ke Jepang. Selama itu dia dan Naruto hanya berkomunikasi melalui telpon dan email. Berada jauh dari Naruto selama ini cukup untuk memikirkan kata-kata Itachi. Dan Sasuke sudah memastikan perasaannya. "Asal kau tahu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak bermalas-malasan. Semua pekerjaanku harus selesai agar aku bisa berlibur lebih lama saat natal nanti."

Neji terlihat tidak percaya. "Kau tak tahu dia seksi atau tidak? Apa tubuhnya tidak terlihat dari pakaiannya?" Sasuke jatuh cinta hanya dengan pandangan? Jelas tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMA, Neji tahu benar tabiat Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana bisa melihat tubuh orang yang kau suka dari balik jaket dan mantel di musim gugur?"

"…dari balik mantel…" Neji bergumam tidak percaya. "Memangnya kau tidak melakukan banyak hal dengannya?" Jangan katakan kali ini Sasuke jatuh cinta tanpa melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya!? Bagi Neji ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk di percaya.

"Kami melakukan banyak hal bersama, kok." Neji menautkan alisnya bingung. "Menghabiskan waktu di Columbus Circle, jalan-jalan di Centra Park sebelum senja, menemaniku latihan waltz. Dan hampir setiap hari aku berkunjung ke gereja." Neji ternganga mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Eh, iya. Bukankah dia mantan instrutur? Kenapa Naruto tak pernah mengajariku sendiri? Tapi saat pesta di tempat Sakura dan Sai, dia sepertinya bilang ingin menari denganku. Atau-"

Neji beranjak dari meja kerjanya hanya untuk menggebrak meja kerja Sasuke. "KAU BELAJAR TARIAN WALTZ?!" Neji menjerit histeris. "DAN KAU PERGI KE GEREJA?! HAMPIR SETIAP HARI?!" Neji mengambil napas dalam-dalam, persis penderita asma. Dengan suara yang penuh haru Neji berbicara. "Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku. Aku ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang sudah mengubah manusia brengsek sepertimu." Neji mendekap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Isakan kecil terdengar. "Jika ibumu mendengar cerita ini, aku yakin Mikoto- _san_ akan sangat terharu."

Sasuke menatap aneh pada Neji. "Kalau ibuku, aku bisa mengerti. Kalau kau? Untuk apa kau menangis seperti itu?" Neji tak menjawab, hanya semakin histeris.

Melirik kearah pintu kantor mereka, Sasuke bersyukur pintunya tertutup. Sasuke lekas mengambil mantel hangat milik Sang Hyuuga, menyampirkannya pada bahu pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Neji. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter. Sepertinya kau terlalu stress dan kedinginan karena harus bekerja sendiri ketika aku di New York." Sasuke mengatakan guyonannya dengan wajah serius.

Neji yang biasanya akan tersinggung dan marah. Tapi kali ini malah menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

.

" _Astaga!_ "Terdengar suara tawa Naruto di seberang telpon. Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa juga.

Sasuke berguling di atas ranjangnya. "Lalu dia menangis terseduh-seduh ketika aku bilang sering berkunjung ke gereja." Sasuke tertawa lepas ketika menceritakan perkara Neji siang tadi pada Naruto. "Walau aneh dia tetap sahabat baikku. Lain kalian kau akan kukenalkan pada-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ponselnya berbunyi mengerikan. Mungkin ponsel Naruto terjatuh?

"Halo? Naruto?"

"…."

"Naruto?! Kau masih di sana?! NARUTO?!"

Pintu kamar Sasuke di buka oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku. "Apa ada Sasuke? Kenapa kau berteriak malam-malam begini?" Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"NARUTO?! KAU MENDENGARKU?!"

Suara gelas pecah menjawab panggilan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Jiraiya.

 _"NARUTO! NARUTO! KYUUBI SIAPKAN MOBIL! KYUUBI!-"_

"JIRAIYA- _SAN_?!" Sasuke memandang layar ponselnya. Panggilan belum terputus namun tak ada suara apapun lagi yang terdengar.

"Sasuke… ada apa? Wajahmu pucat." Mikoto membelai lengan putranya, mencoba menenangkan.

Sasuke terlihat _shock_ untuk beberapa waktu, hingga tak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarnya. Berkali-kali Mikoto dan Fugaku mencoba menyadarkan putranya.

"Ayah, ibu." Sasuke memandang orangtuanya dengan pandangan kalut. "Aku harus ke New York, sekarang."

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke menyeret kopernya sambil berlari ketika melewati lorong rumah sakit. Sebelum berangkat dari Jepang sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah mendapatkan alamat dan nomer kamar Naruto di rawat. Sasuke membuka kamar rawat Naruto dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan orang yang sedang beristirahat di dalam.

Namun bukan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam kamar itu. Itachi tertidur pada sofa berselimutkan mantelnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuubi tertidur di samping ranjang dengan posisi duduk, dan sebuah selimut milik rumah sakit tersampir di pundaknya.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan Itachi dan Kyuubi, Sasuke berlari keluar rumah sakit. Menyusuri Broadway dan melewati satu blok menuju Columbus Circle. Keadaan kota sebelum fajar cukup lenggang, tak sepadat ketika siang hari.

Benar dugaannya, Naruto berada disini. Sasuke memasuki taman dengan langkah tenang dan langsung duduk di samping pemuda yang memakai mantel adiknya, menghadap bangunan rumah Keluarga Namikaze yang tak layak huni.

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Maaf. Tapi menurutku kau tak perlu sampai datang kemari. Perjalanan Jepang – New York lebih dari 12 jam, 'kan? Belum lagi perbedaan waktunya. Aku pasti membuatmu sangat kerepotan."

Terjadi jedah cukup lama sebelum Sasuke menjawab. "Aku kemari karena kemauanku sendiri."

Naruto menghela napas. "Jantungku memang bermasalah semenjak aku lahir. Sejak kecil aku sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Tapi sepertinya kali ini mereka tak akan membiarkanku untuk keluar dalam waktu singkat."Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku taman. "Itachi mengatakan kau cukup penasaran dengan diriku. Apa sekarang semuanya sudah cukup terjawab?"

Sasuke memandang wajah pucat Naruto. Pemuda itu terpejam menikmati sisa malam. Awan diujung langit sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Mengapa Naruto masih tinggal bersama walinya; mengapa Naruto berhenti menari; mengapa Naruto menolak berjalan ketika parade Oktober lalu, semua sudah terjawab. Karena Naruto bermasalah dengan Jantungnya.

Tapi… "Aku masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu." Sasuke merapatkan duduknya dengan Naruto. Naruto tidak menolaknya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum. Masih bersandar pada bangu dengan mata tertutup. "Ayahku berdarah campuran Jepang-Belanda. Ibuku orang Jepang. Aku lahir dan besar di sini, pada 10 Oktober 21 tahun lalu. Memiliki seorang adik laki-laki." Naruto membuka matanya. Membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya. "Banyak makanan yang aku sukai, tapi mungkin ramen buatan ibuku yang paling kusuka. Golongan darahku B. Aku suka waltz karena melihat orangtuaku yang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mereka menari." Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. "Dan mungkin, aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku akan lebih senang mendengar kalimat barusan kau ucapkan tanpa kata mungkin. Aku juga sudah jatuh cinta padamu Naruto."

Naruto tertawa. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari belaian tangan Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, ataupun mendengarkan pengakuanmu. Tapi ketika mengetahui kau dalam perjalanan kemari, aku sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tadinya kupikir, aku akan cukup bahagia mati sebagai seorang temanmu."

"Kau tidak akan mati, Naruto." Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto. Mempertemukan mata berbeda warna milik mereka. Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca.

Dengan riangnya Naruto tertawa. Dia juga menangkup wajah putih Sang Pemuda Asia dengan kedua tangannya. "Memangnya siapa yang coba kau bohongi? Dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk pemuda pirang di depannya. Sadar ini kali pertama Sasuke merasakan hangat tubuh Naruto, sebutir airmata menuruni pipinya.

Kini Sasuke mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Itachi tempo hari. Perasaan yang setengah-setengah hanya akan membuat dirinya merasa kesakitan. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar tak merasa tersakiti ketika orang yang kau yakini sangat kau cintai berbicara tentang kematian?

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan soal kesehatanmu padaku?" Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Naruto. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin tak meloloskan isakan dari bibirnya. Meski kenyataanya itu hal yang sulit karena airmatanya terus berjatuhan.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menyamankan posisinya. "Karena aku tak bermaksud memasukkan dirimu pada hidupku." Naruto menjawabnya dengan suara yang tenang, dan senyum yang tulus. "Sebenarnya aku tak pernah berniat memasukkan siapa pun dalam hidupku yang singkat ini."

Angin musim dingin berhembus. Menyeret daun-daun kering dari Central Park menyebrang ke jalanan. Dan Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menangis hingga puas di atas pundaknya.

.

Pukul 03.55, dan cahaya matahari sudah terlihat diujung bangunan tertinggi. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan membiarkan kepala pemuda kesayangannya itu bersandar di dadanya. Suhu hari ini tidak terlalu rendah. Salju pertama turun 17 Desember lalu dan belum turun lagi sampai hari ini. Kota sudah lebih ramai dan para penjual di Holiday Market sudah mulai menyiapkan dagangan mereka.

Bekas kemerahan masih terlihat pada mata Sang Uchiha. Hidung Naruto juga sudah memerah karena duduk di luar terlalu lama. Tatapan keduanya masih tertuju pada satu-satunya bangunan rusak di sana.

"Aku ingat Mr. Denver yang ingin membeli rumahmu." Naruto bergumam tertanda dia mendengarkan. "Waktu itu kau bilang akan mendekorasi rumahmu. Apa kau ingin tinggal di sana bersama Kyuubi?"

"Sebagian iya, sebagian tidak." Naruto memberi jeda. "Ibuku adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diadopsi keluarga ayahku dari jalanan. Dan ibuku bertekat jika suatu waktu nanti dia akan membuka sebuah panti asuhan. Karena baginya setiap anak berhak memiliki keluarga." Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. "Aku ingin merovasi rumah itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah panti asuhan dan mengelolahnya bersama Kyuubi. Tapi kupikir, sekarang sudah tidak mungkin. Kyuubi juga akan jauh lebih bahagia hidup bersama Itachi di masa depan."

Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang sudah tak secerah pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong soal pertama kali mereka bertemu…

"Hei, aku sangat penasaran. Pada pertemuan pertama kita –di sini- Oktober lalu, mengapa kau mengaku sebagai White? Dan kenapa Kyuubi menangis di pesta ulang tahunmu ketika dia mendengar hal itu?"

Naruto mendongak. Menatap pada hitam mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Akan kuberi tahu diulang tahunku yang ke 25. Kau setuju?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Oke." Tanggapnya seperti menerima sebuah tantangan. "Sekarang kita kembali. Kyuubi pasti bisa histeris jika kau tak ada di rumah sakit ketika dia bangun."

Naruto mengangguk. "Gendong aku, ya?"

Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto. "Kau sanggup berjalan kemari, tapi tak sanggup berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit?" Meski mengomel Sasuke tetap berjongkok di depan Naruto.

Naruto menjawab ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan. "Aku kemari naik taksi, kok."

"Heh?!" Sasuke memekik tak percaya. "Kau sakit atau malas? Rumah sakit ke sini hanya satu blok dan kau naik taksi?" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar komentar Sasuke.

Ketika usia Naruto 25 tahun, itu berarti empat tahun dari sekarang. Sasuke merasa sangat legah memikirkan hal itu.

Dia masih punya empat tahun lagi bersama Naruto.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal di depan gedung apartemen kakaknya. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya semakin menggelap akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang empat hari lalu tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jadilah selama ini dia mengerjakan semua di kamar inap Naruto. Ketika Naruto tertidur dia akan bekerja, ketika Naruto bangun mereka akan berbincang. Sangat sedikit waktu tidur baginya. Walau terkadang Naruto memaksanya untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar ketika Natal tiba nanti mereka bisa merayakannya bersama.

Sasuke mulai mengambil langkah menuju rumah sakit. Oktober lalu kota ini dipenuhi dengan labu Jack O' dan semua pernak-pernik khas Halloween. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang yang dipenuhi hiasan natal dimana-mana. Pohon-pohon gundul di depan Time Warner Center dipasangi lampu-lampu yang akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika malam. Tak lupa salju putih yang menutupi permukaan taman Columbus Circle.

Besok adalah Natal. Hari besar yang dinanti-nantikan di seluruh penjuru dunia. Terimakasih kepada Neji yang mau membantun pekerjaannya dari Jepang. Hari ini, Sasuke harus bisa menyelesaikan semuanya lalu menjemput kedua orangtuanya di bandara.

Memasuki lobi rumah sakit suhu yang lebih hangat kembali terasa. Sasuke menggunakan lift untuk menuju ke lantai 3. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh Tsunade yang sedang berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Naruto!" Tsunade terlihat berusaha meyakinan Naruto. Keponakan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun." Naruto berbicara dengan nada datar.

Tsunade meremas amplop yang diberikan Naruto padanya, menahan terlihat emosi. "Tapi-"

"Akan kulakukan sendiri." Naruto memotong ucapan bibinya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jadi percayalah padaku."

Tatapan mata Tsunade pada Naruto melembut. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Tsunade mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Sasuke berani untuk mendekat.

Mereka berdua terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Tsunade berdehem. "Kau tahu, Sasuke?"

"Bibi! Sudah kukatakan, aku yang memutuskan!" Naruto menjerit melarang Tsunade untuk bicara.

Tsunade tersenyum jenaka. "Dia ini sangat keras kepala. Mantel hangatnya tidak sengaja tersiram obat sirup pasien lain dan aku berniat mencucinya. Tapi bocah keras kelapa ini melarangku karena dia takut mantelnya tak akan kering, sehingga besok dia tak bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Aku tidak- …kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?" Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Itu hal paling memalukan yang pernah kudengar."

Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Naruto. "Jangan khawatir begitu, Naruto. Aku akan meminjamimu mantel hangatku. Atau kau mau kubelikan yang baru?" Sasuke tertawa ketika Naruto menyikut lemah perutnya. "Tidak apa, Tsunade-san. Kau bawah saja mantelnya."

Tsunade mengangguk. Merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan mengetik pesan. "Aku sudah meminta Kyuubi untuk membawanya. Kalian bisa kembali ke kamar." Tsunade membelai lembut sisi wajah Naruto."Aku sangat menyanyangimu, bocah nakal." Setetes airmata Tsunade terjatuh. "Kau harus istirahat malam ini jika ingin bertemu dengan orangtua Sasuke besok." Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih mendarat di dahi Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Tsunade. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Bibi."

Tsunade mengusap airmatanya lalu mengurai pelukan mereka. "Sasuke, kau harus pastikan Naruto benar-benar istirahat malam ini."

Setelah Sasuke mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan. Tapi baru beberapa meter, napas Naruto mulai sesak.

"Naruto-"

Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Mungkin karena dingin, napasku terasa berat."

Dengan cekatan Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto. "Mana bisa aku tak khawatir? Aku gendong sampai kamarmu."

Naruto tertawa. "Oke. Biar aku yang bawa tasmu."

.

Itachi bersiul ketika Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kamar. "Kyuu, ayo lain kali kita juga gendong-gendongan seperti mereka."

"Oh, boleh juga." Kyuubi mengambil tas Sasuke agar tak terjatuh ketika Naruto diturunkan di atas ranjang. "Pasti orang-orang akan melihat kita seperti ayah yang menggendong anaknya."

"Tidak mungkin, Kyuu. Kita hanya beda usia 13 tahun." Itachi protes tidak terima.

Mengangkat kedua pundaknya cuek. "Tanda lahirmu itu membuat perbedaan usia kita terlihat jadi 25 tahun." Itachi hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas.

"Kyuu, jangan bicara begitu." Sasuke bicara seakan dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan perkataan Kyuubi. "Hati kakakku terbuat dari kaca, jadi gampang pecah ketika dia terluka."

"Oh, kau benar. Aku sudah sering mengelem serpihan hatinya yang retak." Mereka bertiga menertawakan Itachi.

Itachi hanya bisa merengek. Menyesal dia pernah berkata pada Sasuke jika hatinya terbuat jadi kaca.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit kerja dulu, ya?" Kyuubi mengambil mantel hangat Naruto. "Kami akan kembali jam 11 malam."

Naruto mengangguk. "Hati-hati, ya." Kyuubi melambaikan tangan ketika keluar ruangan.

"Nah, kau juga harus istirahat." Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk berbaring. "Kau harus sudah tidur ketika aku pergi nanti."

"Pekerjaanmu, bagaimana?" Naruto menurut ketika Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

"Tinggal sedikit." Sasuke mengelus sayang kepala pirang pemuda yang dicintainya. Tidak ada penegasan secara lisan apakah mereka sepasang kekasih atau bukan. Namun kenyataannya, semua orang juga sudah beranggapan jika mereka saling memiliki. "Kau harus sembuh, Naruto." Sasuke mengecup pelipis orang terkasihnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ia genggam. "Sasuke, kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Kekehan terdengar dari celah bibir Sasuke. "Aku yakin sebesar cintaku padamu."

Naruto menatap dalam mata Sasuke. Tanganya bergerak lemah menyentuh sisi wajah Sang Uchiha. "Sasuke… Aku sungguh ingin bertemu orangtuamu, dan mengatakan jika aku sungguh mencintaimu. Mengaku bahwa memang kau yang pertama, dan jelas akan jadi yang terakhir." Sasuke mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Kurang suka dengan perkataan Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintaimu… dan sangat percaya padamu. Apapun yang keputusanku, kau harus tahu jika itu semua aku ambil karena aku sangat percaya padamu. Dan aku harap kepercayaanmu padaku sama besarnya."

"Aku tak suka cara bicaramu, Naruto." Sasuke memposisikan Naruto untuk tidur. Dan mengecup penuh penghayatan dahi kekasihnya. "Sekarang kau tidur. Kau ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku, 'kan."

Naruto terkekeh. "Oke. Sekarang aku akan tidur. Tapi kau harus ingat kalau aku akan menunggumu."

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto. "Akan kuingat."

Tak lama setelahnya, dengkur halus keluar dari celah bibir Naruto. Sasuke melihat langit yang sudah gelap dari balik jendela. Ia mulai menyalakan laptop. Sekarang pukul 14.30, Sasuke harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar tak terlembat menjemput kedua orangtuanya.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sudah lewat tengah malam. "Jadi, kalian menginap dimana?"

Mikoto membuka buku catatannya. "The Manhattan at Times Square. Aku dengar itu hotel yang bagus."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dekat dengan tempat kerja Itachi. Apa ibu berencana menonton pertujukkannya juga?"

"Kalau tidak salah, Itachi ikut Broadway, 'kan? Di mana?" Mikoto bertanya dengan antusias.

Sasuke menoleh ke jok belakang. Cukup terkejut ketika pandangan Fugaku seolah menanti jawabannya. "Broadway Theatre. Ada di 53rd Street." Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat keantusiasan ayahnya.

"Apa dia berbakat?" Fugaku mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan. Untuk melihat wajah putra bungsunya lebih dekat. "Kalau dia tidak berbakat akan lebih baik jika dia kembali ke Jepang."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Jika tidak berbakat dia tidak akan mendapat peran, Ayah. Aku melihat penampilannya Oktober lalu di Cinderella." Sasuke kembali meluruskan pandangan ke arah jalanan yang sedang diguyur gerimis. "Memangnya Ayah sudah tidak marah pada, kakak?"

Mikoto tertawa disamping suaminya. "Aku cukup terkejut ketika Ayahmu mau menerima telpon dari Itachi."

"Kenapa? Dia masih anakku." Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Waktu itu aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan masa depannya. Tapi kalau dia tidak hidup dengan baik disini, aku akan memaksanya untuk pulang."

"Eh?!" Mikoto memekik terkejut. "Jadi kau kesini untuk menjemput Itachi? Bukan untuk berkunjung?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kakak tidak akan mau kembali ke Jepang. Di sini dia sudah menemukan tempat untuk pulang –seseorang yang membuatnya berpikir hidup bukan untuk main-main. Dia juga sudah punya apartemen mewah. Dibeli dari hasil kerja kerasnya."

Fugaku menatap Sasuke dengan senyum samar. "Aku legah mendengarnya."

"Kalau kau Sasuke? Siapa Naruto-Naruto yang membuatmu gusar seperti itu? Kekasihmu?" Kini Mikoto yang mencondongkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum, lalu mengangguk sekali dengan mantap. "Mungkin bagi banyak orang dia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi dia segalanya bagiku."

Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya, dan merenggangkan tubuh untuk membuat otot-otot yang kaku merasa lebih baik. "Aku merasa tua sekarang. Anak-anakku sudah besar semua."

Mikoto tertawa ceria sambil memeluk lengannya. "Kalau kau sadar anakmu sudah besar, percayakan masa depan mereka di tangan mereka sendiri."

Fugaku mengangguk menyetujui ucapan istrinya.

.

Usai mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya ke hotel, Sasuke langsung menuju rumah sakit. Apa Naruto masih tidur? Atau sedang terjaga? Yang manapun keadaannya, Sasuke ingin lekas bertemu Naruto. Namun ketika ia datang semua orang terlihat panik. "Di mana Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pada Kyuubi yang baru saja menutup telponnya.

Itachi yang masih bicara dengan seseorang di seberang telpon saling melirik dengan Kyuubi. Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan Kyuubi ketika selesai menelpon. "Kami baru saja sampai. Dan ketika kami masuk kamar sudah kosong. Lalu kami bertanya pada perawat, dan mereka sekarang juga sedang mencarinya. Aku baru saja menelpon Sai, mereka bilang Naruto tak berkunjung ke retoran atau rumah mereka." Itachi mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Aku juga sudah menelpon Jiraiya- _san_ dan Bibi Tsunade, tapi Naruto tidak ada di sana. Sekarang Jiraiya- _san_ sedang memeriksa seluruh gereja untuk memastikan." Suara Kyuubi mulai bergetar. "Kemana dia? Aku ingin cepat melihatnya."

Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang. "Sekarang kita cari dulu di sekitar sini. Aku akan kembali ke lobi dan menanyakannya pada resepsionis." Mereka mulai berpencar.

.

"Saya disini sejak sore, dan saya tidak melihat Mr. Namikaze meninggalkan rumah sakit malam ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat mendengar informasi itu. Lalu kemana perginya Naruto?

"Will, apa kau melihat pakaianku?" Seorang pria berbadan besar berbicara pada pria yang duduk di resepsionis. "Aku yakin menaruhnya di lokerku, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa ada yang mencurinya?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika teringat perkataan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu tertidur. Naruto pasti menunggunya di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana?

Pasti di tempat itu!

Baru saja Sasuke akan berlari melewati pintu, Itachi dan Kyuubi memanggil namanya. Mereka berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Kami… tidak menemukannya." Lapor Itachi dengan napas yang belum teratur.

"Dia pasti ada di Columbus Circle! Aku akan kesana." Itachi dan Kyuubi tidak bisa langsung menyusul Sasuke. Mereka butuh waktu untuk bernapas.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Hujan yang turun ketika Sasuke menjemput orangtuanya sudah berganti menjadi salju. Salju dan suhu yang turun membuat jalanan sedikit lebih sepi. Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin. Ketika sampai, Sasuke memasuki area taman dengan langkah tenang. Menyingkirkan salju pada permukaan bangku yang membeku, lalu mendudukinya.

Sasuke terpaku seorang diri disini. Menghitung jumlah kendaraan yang lewat sambil terus bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Naruto?

Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tadi mengikuti kini sampai. Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke ketika menyadari jika wajah adiknya sangat kecewa. "Kami akan mencari ke tempat latihan." Kyuubi menyeret Itachi untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sasuke masih duduk terpaku di sana. Membiarkan butiran-butiran salju mulai menimbunnya.

Jika bukan gereja, tempat Sakura dan Sai atau bahkan mungkin bukan tempat latihan lalu kemana lagi perginya Naruto? Setiap kali Naruto menghilang, Sasuke selalu menemukannya di sini. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi sekarang Naruto tidak ada di sini, jadi kemana dia harus mencarinya?

Sasuke menatap sedih bangunan rumah Keluarga Namikaze yang selalu Naruto lihat dari bangku ini. Menatap rumah itu seorang sendiri seperti saat ini, ternyata cukup menyedihkan.

Sasuke ingin menangis. Namun akhirnya dia bisa menyadari satu hal ketika airmatanya hampr keluar. Gerbang besi rumah itu kini sedikit terbuka, tidak digembok seperti biasanya.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke memasuki pintu yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit. Pintunya berdecit sedikit ketika membukanya. Lantainya tertutupi debu yang cukup tebal. Penerangan yang dapat menembus tebalnya debu di jendela sangat minim. Tidak terlalu banyak perabot di ruangan ini dan semuanya ditutupi oleh kain putih.

Sasuke melangkah lebih ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Dari kegelapan dia mulai bisa melihat adanya cahaya. Pada tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Di ujung tangga terdapat pintu yang terbuka. Membiarkan butiran-butiran lembut salju turun dan lelehannya membasahi permukaan tangga.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menaikinya. Dan tersenyum legah ketika menemukan Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Memakai mantel asing yang terlihat kebesaran.

Sasuke mulai melangkah pada lantai basah yang di penuhi dedaunan kering dan salju. Dan tanpa permisi langsung memeluk Sang Pirang dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya pada celuk leher kekasihnya. "Naruto."

Tangan Naruto menyentuh lengan mantel hangat Sasuke. "Kau sudah kembali?" Suara Naruto terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kembali." Tak segera mendapati jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke membalik tubuh pemuda di depannya. Seketika Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan bibirnya yang berwarna putih. "Apa kau kedinginan? Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit."

Naruto mencegah tangan Sasuke yang akan menggendongnya. "Masih ada yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Kita bisa lakukan lain kali!" Sasuke berteriak karena panik. "Sekarang yang penting adalah dirimu."

Naruto mengambil kedua tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya pada kedua sisi wajahnya. "Jika aku penting bagimu, bukankah harusnya kau menurutiku?" Naruto masih bisa tersenyum dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Sasuke menatap dalam kedua mata Naruto. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk bisa membujuknya. Namun tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

Naruto membelai sisi wajah Sasuke dengan tangan dinginnya yang gemetar. Mengambil tangan kiri Sasuke, Naruto meminta tangan kanannya digenggam setinggi pundak. "Apa kau masih ingat gerakan dasar waltz? Aku sudah berhenti beberapa tahun, jadi tidak yakin masih mengingatnya dengan baik." Naruto meletakkan ujung-ujung jarinya pada bahu Sasuke. Mereka memulainya dengan posisi terbuka.

Secara refleks, Sasuke menangkup tulang belikat Naruto. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk menari, Naruto. Ayo kita kembali."

Naruto tersenyum jenaka membalas tatapan sedih Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak bergerak, aku yang akan jadi _gentleman_ -nya."Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki kirinya. Mereka bergerak dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. "Sejak kau berlatih dengan Sakura Oktober lalu, aku sangat ingin berpasangan denganmu."

Ketika Sasuke memundurkan kaki kirinya, ia hampir menangis. Tubuh Naruto sangat lemah dan kini bersandar pada tubuhnya. "Ayo kita kembali, Naruto."

"Tadinya aku sangat pesimis bisa melakukannya, tapi kenyataannya sekarang kita sedang menari." Naruto mengabaikan ajakan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Itu sebabnya sekarang aku merasa sangat senang." Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Kini tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel. Napas Naruto mulai sesak. "Aku sangat senang karena masih sempat bertemu denganmu. Aku bahagia karena bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke melepaskan tulang belikat Naruto dan mulai memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku tak suka bicaramu. Sekarang kita kembali." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan kirinya, namun kini malah Naruto yang menggenggam tanganya di samping tubuh mereka. "Kita kembali, Naruto." Sasuke sangat khawatir karena Naruto sudah mulai batuk dengan napas yang semakin kesulitan.

Naruto hanya tertawa ketika Sasuke menghentikan tarian mereka.

"Meski kau tak suka, kau harus tetap mendengarnya." Tangan kiri Naruto kini juga sudah memeluk leher Sasuke. Wajah yang semakin pucat itu menatap Sasuke. Matanya sudah mulai sayu. Airmata yang entah sejak kapan menggenang mulai menetes. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersamamu." Kini Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya. "Maaf karena tak benar-benar terus terang mengenaik penyakitku padamu. Semua itu aku lakukan karena aku mempercayaimu."

Pelupuk mata Sasuke dipenuhi dengan airmata. Sasuke menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil lutut Naruto agar bisa menggendongnya. Namun sebelum Sasuke mengangkat lutut Naruto, Naruto lebih dulu mengangkat wajah Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke terhernipnotis kesedihan dari ciuman Naruto. Keduanya menangis sambil menutup mata. Namun beberapa dekit kemudian Sasuke menyadari jika napas Naruto hampir menghilang. Dengan linangan airmata, Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga sambil menggendong kekasihnya.

Naruto menangis untuk rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya. Namun dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Naruto berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingan Sasuke. Berusaha berbisik dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

"Aku- tidak -kan pernah- meninggal-kanmu."

Sasuke hanya bisa menjerit, berlari membelah hujan salju ketika pelukan Naruto pada lehernya terlepas.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sebuah taksi kuning tanpa penggemudi yang setahun lalu diresmikan pemerintah New York berhenti di depan Central Park yang kekuningan. Menurunkan pria tampan berdarah Asia. Anna, _owner_ dari _stand_ makanan siap saji di depan Central Park melambai padanya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke balas melambai.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah tenang memasuki taman, menuju bangku yang menghadap rumah peninggalan Keluarga Namikaze. Bangku _favorite_ -nya. Merogoh saku mantel hangatnya, Sasuke mengambil amplop yang diberikan Tsunade ketika mereka bertemu di gereja tadi, di makam Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia membaca baris pertama.

.

 _Hallo, cintaku. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?  
Aku menulis surat ini tepat ketika kau mendapat kabar jika orangtaumu akan berkunjung dan merayakan Natal disini bersama kita. Jujur, rasanya cukup aneh menanyakan kabar orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa kamar inapku._

 _Oh, apa kau akan menikmati Village Halloween Parade di New York lagi? Apa Itachi dan Kyuubi akan ikut berpartisipasi lagi? Apa mereka sehat? Mereka sudah menikah?  
Aku selalu membayangkan mereka membangun keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia._

 _Lalu apakah kau sudah menemukan orang yang pantas untuk kau nikahi?  
Aku berharap kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang pantas memiliki hatimu.  
Aku selalu berdoa agar kau bisa berbahagia._

 _Hari ini 10 Oktober di ulang tahunku yang ke 25 –kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku, 'kan?  
Ah, tentu saja jika Bibi Tsunade memberikannya surat ini pada saat yang tepat dan kau langsung membacanya. Jika saat menerima surat ini kau masih marah padaku, bisa saja kau membukanya beberapa tahun kemudian. Bukan masalah… asal kau tak membuangnya aku sudah sangat bersyukur._

 _Hei, apa kau tak ingin tahu bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu?  
Ingat hari ketika kau memaksa untuk menemaniku menunggu parade dari pada mengikutinya. Saat itu aku merasa sangat senang dan mulai berpikir, 'Ah, mungkin ini yang selalu dirasakan Kyuubi dan Itachi? Rasa bahagia ketika ada orang yang akan ada disampingmu seberapa pun dia tak menyukainya.'_

 _Aku sangat bersyukur bisa merasakannya, jatuh cinta. Dan aku beruntung karena dia adalah orang yang tepat._

 _Sasuke...  
Apa kau masih ingat hari dimana kau jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang hanya karena khawatir padaku?  
Pada 20 Desember. Aku masih ingat malam itu semua bintang di langit terlihat sangat cantik._

 _Malam itu, ketika kau datang dan duduk di sampingku, aku merasa hidupku sudah sempurna. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

 _Dan jika kau lupa aku kan mengingatkan, kita memiliki janji malam itu. Aku berjanji akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya dari nama "White". Karena memang ini alasannya aku menulis surat._

 _Sudah empat tahun, ya? Aku harap kau tak merasa kesepian._

 _Dulu, setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 16 tahun. Keluarga kami mempersiapkan kostom untuk mengikuti parade –aku mempersiapkan kostum White Phantom ketika itu, Kyuubi tak bersama kami karena menginap di gereja bersama Jiraiya-san._

 _Tapi malam itu, lantai kedua rumah kami terbakar. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena mereka memprioritaskan diriku._

 _Aku tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana kejadiannya, karena setelahnya aku tertidur selama lima hari di rumah sakit. Ketika aku datang untuk memastikan semuanya, aku hanya menemukan rumahku yang berantakkan. Dan topeng Phantom-ku yang terbakar._

 _Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan kesedihanku. Sampai akhinya aku teringat pada Kyuubi yang masih kecil. Lalu aku berpikir…_

 _Jika saja aku yang mati, jika saja aku yang meninggal dalam kebakaran itu mungkin orangtuaku tak akan meninggalkan kami.  
Lagi pula apa gunanya mempunyai kakak yang penyakitan sepertiku? Bukankah Kyuubi akan lebih membutuhkan sosok Ayah dan Ibu?_

 _Aku merasa hidupku diperpanjang karena pengorbanan orangtuaku. Dan aku mulai menyamakan diriku dengan hantu._

 _Aku tak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang karena merasa bersalah atas kematian orang tuaku, lalu apa bedanya aku dengan hantu yang tak bisa mencapai surga yang damai karena penyesalannya?_

 _Tapi, Sasuke… kedatanganmu mengubah semua pemikiran itu. Inilah yang membuatku tak sanggup mengatakannya sendiri padamu._

 _Aku merasa utuh ketika bersamamu, seperti kepingan-kepingan_ puzzle _yang berhasil diselesaikan. Lalu aku tersadar, aku tidak ingin mati secepat ini. Aku berharap bisa hidup lebih lama bersamamu, melewati banyak waktu bedua._

 _Namun aku tak akan menyesali hidupku sesingkat apapun waktu yang kita lewati. Karena aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya, meski kau tak bisa menggandeng tanganku._

 _Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku tak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu. Dan aku tak meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu bersamamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih untuk semua kenangan singkat yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan._

 _Aku mencintai… selalu mencintaimu._

.

Sasuke tertawa sambil mengusap airmata yang membanjiri pipinya. Mungkin dia menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Mungkin juga karena merasakan rindu yang tak bisa dibendung.

Sasuke menoleh kesamping. Pada tempat yang selalu di duduki oleh Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto duduk di situ saat ini. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Naruto. Malah akhir-akhir ini semakin bertambah besar."

"PAPAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke meluruskan arah pandangnya. Melihat seorang bocah dengan tongkat elbow di tangan melambai padanya. Bocah itu menyeberang jalan bersama Itachi dan Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan balas melambai. "Kau melihatnya, Naruto? Menma memang memiliki mata yang indahnya seperti matamu."

Menma, bocah 8 tahun itu menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Papa sudah bertemu Naruto?" Bocah itu bertanya polos.

"Sudah." Sasuke mencium gemas pipi gempal putranya. "Apa acaranya akan dimulai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Menma menjawab dengan sangat antusias. Tentang persiapan drama, tentang teman baru, dan sebagainya. Hari ini adalah perayaan ketiga tahun untuk rumah baru Keluarga Namikaze.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?" Itachi dan Sai berdiri di samping Sasuke. Itachi mengembalikan tongkat milik Menma ketika Sasuke menurunkannya dari gendongan. Menma dengan semangat kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya.

"Mereka sehat. Desember nanti mereka akan datang untuk merayakan Natal dan Tahun Baru." Sasuke memperhatikan Menma yang sedang memainkan _game_ bersama dua orang temannya. "Bagaimana operasi Menma? Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemaninya."

Sasuke mengadopsi Menma dua tahun lalu, terpesona dengan mata biru anak itu. Menma ditelantarkan orangtua kandungnya karena cacat setelah kecelakaan.

"Dokter bilang berjalan baik. Aku bisa menemanimu jika kau ingin membicarakan ini dengan pihak rumah sakit." Itachi menawarkan dengan tulus.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu melihat wajat Itachi dan Sai secara bergantian. "Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan disini?"

Sai tersenyum. Pria yang kini sudah memiliki sepasang anak kembar bersama Sakura itu berbicara lebih dahulu. "Sekarang makin banyak orang yang bergabung di sanggar. Kita memiliki lebih dari 50 anggota. Dan bulan lalu kami mengangkat dua orang asisten baru."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Itu kabar yang bagus. Aku harap itu tidak mengangguk bisnismu."

Setelah Naruto tiada, Sakura menolak menutup tempat pelatihan waltz. Mereka tetap bertahan dan mengelolahnya dengan sabar. Sai dan Sakura melakukannya karena mereka tak ingin merasa kehilangan seorang sahabat mereka.

Sasuke beralih pada Itachi. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu. Kak?"

"SASUKEEE!"

Bungsu Uchiha itu hampir jatuh kebelakang ketika Kyuubi menerjangnya. Untung refleks-nya sangat bagus dan bisa memeluk Kyuubi.

Itachi kaget setengah mati. "Astaga, Kyuu! Jangan berlari!"

Kyuubi hanya tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. "Tapi aku sangat merindukan Sasuke."

Sasuke juga ikut tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi pelukanmu terlalu erat."

Kini Kyuubi memeluk lengan Sasuke hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. Itachi dan Kyuubi mempertaruhkan banyak hal hanya untuk memiliki keturunan mereka sendiri. Sasuke ikut membelai perut Kyuubi, menyapa keponakannya yang baru berusia lima bulan dalam kandungan.

Itachi mencubit gemas pipi Kyuubi tetapi langsung ditampik. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "Tempat ini sudah banyak melakukan renovasi berkali-kali dan semakin ramai dengan anak-anak." Itachi tertawa bahagia. "Banyak orangtua yang mendapatkan anaknya disini."

Kyuubi mendekat pada Itachi dan memeluk lengan suami. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. "Aku yakin Naruto akan bahagia di sana, karena kita juga berbahagia di sini. Tanpa merasa kehilangan dirinya walau sudah empat tahun berlalu." Kyuubi berbicara dengan tulus.

Angin di awal musim berhembus. Dan secara tak masuk akal menerbangkan surat Naruto yang tersimpan di kantong mantel Sasuke. Untung Sasuke sadar, dia lekas berbalik dan berhasil memunggutnya sebelum benar-benar kehilangan surat itu. Dan ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Di tengah Columbus Circle sana, ada bayangan Naruto yang sedang melambai sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Namun dalam sekejap bayangan itu menghilang.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat plang nama panti asuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Nama yang diambil dari kisah cintanya yang putih.

 _Warm Winter._

Mungkin mereka tak bisa bersanding secara kasat mata. Tapi Sasuke sangat percaya Naruto tak pernah meninggalkannya. Perasaan yang kuat dan tak setengah-setengah akan membuat mereka selalu bersanding.

 **The End**

 **KELAR! #mewek**

 **Nulis fanfic ini perjuangan banget karena ini ff OS terpanjang yang pernah Yun tulis. Belum lagi proses risetnya yang ngabisin banyak kuota.. #cry**

 **Saya beneran nggak percaya udah donlut banyak video waltz dari buat pemula ampek yang kece-kece dan bikin tepuk tangan, terus yang dipakai Sasuke ama Naruto cuma seupil #garuktanah**

 **Tapi ini pengalaman yang nggak akan Yun lupakan. Pertama kalinya Yun nulis harus riset banyak hal. Dari pantengin Google Maps ampek belekan, koleksi foto-foto lokasi, googling berbedaan waktu, etc. walau Yun sangat kecewa karena Yun nggak tau pasti pernerbangan Takyo – New York itu berapa lama.**

 **Yun harap, karya ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan bagi para pembaca.**

 **Dari segi alur Yun sudah sangat puas, tapi kok rasanya terlalu cepat ya? Penggunaan kata pun Yun rasa aneh. Mungkin karena Yun udah jarang nulis kali ya?**

 **Yun ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada Para Ibu Kost Edupad dan panitia Edupad Goes to Broadway. Acara kali ini Yun rasa sukses mendorong para anak kost untuk menjadi lebih baik. Saya pribadi merasa bisa selangkah lebih maju –walau langkah itu saya ambil dengan cara merayap. #dorr**

 **Soal typo, SAYA BERSUMPAH SUDAH MENGOREKSINYA! Tapi karena waktu sangat-sangat mepet, semoga nggak ada yg tertinggal.**

 **Terimakasih juga pada** Ochi **alias** Haraguroi Yukiri **yang mau bantu nyari judul yang pas.**

 **Sekali lagi Yun ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada Ibu Kost dan panitia acara, semoga fanfic saya tidak terlalu mengecewakan –berhubung Yun anak Edupad yang jarang nonggal.**

 **Buat para readers tercinta, jangan lupa tinggalin review ya?**

 **Sorry Yun nggak bisa janji kapan bisa update.. Tapi Yun cinta kalian semua.. Muachhh /kecup basah/**


End file.
